Worries
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Eiji is sitting on the green container, waiting for Oishi. He starts to worry and his mind takes him places he'd rather not go. It's ok! Good ending! Light yaoi, Golden Pair.


I was rewatching some of the Golden Pair centered episodes of Prince of Tennis, as those are the best ones, and felt the urge to write them a story. I started one, a more lighthearted drabble, but it's on my other computer, so I improvised another. Because you can never have too much Golden Pair, am I right? Yes. I am. For once.

Anyway, I'll go through the introductorial motions and then you can just get on with reading it.

**Warning: **I don't own Prince of Tennis because then my name wouldn't be xXKanpekiXx, it would be Takeshi Konomi. And the Golden Pair would have SOOOOO much more screen time. And they would be the focus of the series aside from tennis. XD And Fuji would also get more screen time. And Yuuta would die. And take Inui with him. Yaoi, light, OishiXEiji love, no real language.

Take it away!

* * *

The faint stream of a breeze trickled by, running its gentle outstretched fingers through Eiji's crimson hair. Not noticing the hint of wind, the redhead licked his ice cream enthusiastically, almost upsetting it to the point of toppling.

Letting loose a cry of "NYA!" he licked the confection in the other direction in a well-played attempt to balance the ice cream cone.

Kicking his legs in his ever present carefree manner, Kikumaru used his free hand to fiddle with the small white bandage on the right side of his face. He always had it on, but sometimes it itched like mad, usually whenever he was waiting for his faithful doubles partner, Oishi. He was sitting at their normal meeting place, that banged-up green container they regarded as their second home, waiting for Oishi.

Feeling a sudden rush of lethargy, the redheaded tennis player finished his cone and laid across the broad, metal surface of the roof. Eiji moaned in dissatisfaction, wanting, no, needing the company of his partner.

The craving for Shuichiro was always strong, but Eiji thought it was especially bad that day, missing the heat radiating from Oishi's body that warmed without fail. His gentle smile, the serene, affectionate look in his eyes, and the love reserved just for him; Eiji missed them all so much, aching for those things that completed him so perfectly.

They truly were the Golden Pair, on and off the court.

Looking to the sky to ease his pain, Kikumaru found no relief. If anything, he missed Oishi more than ever.

'Mmmm Oishi was supposed to be here ten minutes ago! I wonder what's keeping him… Maybe he had a meeting or something after school. I was so quick to escape after tennis practice that I didn't hear a thing he said. Ahhh! I wish I would have! I don't even know where he is!'

He sat up suddenly, as if pulled, and he started to speak to himself out loud.

"What if he's hurt?" It was almost a whisper, but his musings got louder and louder as his concern grew. "What if he skinned his knee on the way over? What if he went to the nurse's office? Oh, poor Oishi! Don't worry, Oishi! I'll kiss it better!" He ended up yelling, completely ignoring the fact that most middle school students don't seriously skin their knee and if they did, they probably wouldn't go to the nurse's office if they could help it.

Then, his wandering took him down another path, one he probably would have regretted going down.

"What if something even worse happened to him?" Eiji's face turned overtly worried. "What if…what if he fell and broke something? Or what if he got hit by a car?! What if he DIED?!?!" Kikumaru was screaming now, holding his hands on his face in a worried gesture, moving them to cover his eyes as if he'd seen something unholy.

His red hair that just moments before had been shifted by wind was now ruffled by unfounded grief, horrid, depressing images flooding Eiji's mind. He shook his head more vigorously, flailing his legs even harder, denting the container where his feet hit. After his conniption had passed and his lethargy returned, he wrapped his arms around his legs in a comforting fashion, wishing for Oishi's comforting voice more than ever. Feeling around next to him, his hand searched for Shuichiro's unconsciously, but he found only cold, unforgiving metal. Tears came to his eyes, burning with emotion at the very thought of not having Oishi, unable to rid his mind of worry.

His train of thought progressed, the scenes growing worse and worse by the second. He pictured Oishi's death, a funeral, and the worst of all, his life without Oishi. The tears fell now, and Kikumaru totally unable to stop them, he tried wiping them as best he could, fearing that his partner would arrive any second and see him in such a state. Of course, the relief of seeing his best friend alive and well would trump any embarrassment he felt.

And for a second, Eiji laughed.

He laughed at his own baseless worries, he laughed at his obsessive need for Oishi, and most of all, he laughed at his burden.

He needed to worry about the mother hen of Seigaku, the one who worried about everyone else.

That was his job and he was damn good at what he did.

"What's so funny?"

A familiar voice.

A familiar laugh.

A familiar feeling.

Eiji's heart rose, no longer feeling cold, as he whipped around to see Oishi. He yelled his partner's name and practically tackled him, sending both of them to the ground in a two-man dog pile.

"E-eiji!" Oishi said, a bit flustered by his boyfriend tackleglomping him out of the blue.

"Oishi! Nya, you're late!" Eiji chimed, but his scolding tone didn't reach his grinning face.

Oishi gave a nervous laugh and said "Sorry, sorry. I had clean-up duty again today. I thought I told you…" He trailed off, looking away embarrassed at his human error until a fervid hand moved his face back.

"…E-eij-mmm." His lips had been claimed in a chaste kiss, their heat even more intense since Eiji was lying on top of Oishi. They melted, losing sense of who was who, what was whose and where they were.

Once they regained their bearings and broke apart, never losing their warmth for a second, they got up and took their places on top of the homey green container. This was good. It just felt so right! And for that moment, Kikumaru didn't have a care nor a worry. That was how it should have been. It wasn't like Eiji to worry so much.

It was something he would only do for Oishi.

Nestling his head in the crook of Oishi's neck, Eiji purred, content with his love being so close.

After a while, Kikumaru said something, so quiet, it was barely a whisper.

"Oishi…don't ever leave my side, ok?" Shuichiro laid his head to rest on top of Eiji's and pulled his arm around to Eiji's side.

"Eiji, I won't ever leave you alone, ok? Couldn't even if I tried, not that I'd want to. So don't worry. I love you too much." Knowing it was physically impossible and knowing that most people would assume Oishi said that just to make Eiji feel giddy, Oishi still meant it from the bottom of his being.

And Eiji believed every word.

Why?

Because they were the Golden Pair, with absolute trust in each other, on and off the court.

* * *

Crappy drabble is crappy. Sorry, guys. Uh reviews?


End file.
